Carry Me On
by ShinyCheyenne
Summary: Patrick goes to Kat's house for another surprise visit only to find her dancing to a song that is all to familiar to both of them.


I parked my bike and got off, leaving it near the bushes about a block from Kat's house. I didn't want Walter hearing the roar of my bike, because if he did not only would I not get my night with Kat, I would probably lose a limb.

I rounded the corner and walked to the side of the house where Kat's room and the ledge that always helped me get in was. As I got closer I heard a slight sound of music wafting through her open window. She usually had the window closed and unlocked, for me naturally, but never open.

I reached her balcony and looked in her window. I looked at her record player first; too see if she was listening to one of her mother's old records, like one of the other times I found her listening to music in her room. The funny thing was the record player was there, but not playing.

This time she had her IPod playing out of a dock station and it was playing a song on repeat that sounded oddly familiar. The strangest thing wasn't the fact that she wasn't listening to her records, it was that Kat was slow dancing with herself.

Her eyes where closed and she had a sad smile on her face and her arms up in the female position and was pretending to be lead. That was especially strange; Kat never let herself be lead, not with me at the dance and not with any of her many 'Save the Naked Mole Rats!' riots. So, Kat letting an invisible person (and that person being _air) _lead her, meant that she was not being her usual self.

She looked peaceful and serine and really beautiful, and it didn't hurt that she was in a spaghetti strap and had short shorts on. It was a particularly warm night, so her attire didn't surprise me.

Her song stopped and she held her place with her arms up. The music started again, probably because it was on repeat, and she started to dance again to the same song. She started slow and then stopped completely. I saw a tear run down her cheek. This was my chance.

I climbed over and stood in front of Kat, whose eyes where still closed. I took the male position and a smile formed on her face. "Hi, Patrick" she stated simply, and I took that as permission to keep dancing with her.

I had been visiting her every other night, so she was used to my unexpected visits to her room. We kept dancing and Kat didn't open her eyes once. I moved her long, wavy hair so I could see her whole face.

She looked as if she had been crying a little while ago, but had stopped before I got here. This was so different from our first dance at that stupid teen cliché people liked to call a dance that I didn't know which one I liked better.

At that dance we both didn't talk and just looked deep into each others eyes as we danced. Around that time I noticed that that was the first time I had truly let my 'Bad Boy' image drop and actually enjoy a dance with a date that I _actually_ wanted to go with.

I could tell by the way she slowly let her hands go from on my biceps to my shoulders that she was letting her defenses go down and was enjoying our time together just as much as I did. The only down side to that night was when Keith just had to go and get me arrested when he was caught with his stash that he always had around.

That set me and Kat back about three weeks and me calling her perfect during her house party didn't help our cause either. When she called me and told me she was sorry about everything she said and that she 'hearts' me ( apparently she had written that on her arm and decided to share that bit of information with me over the phone) I didn't know whether or not I should laugh or call her out on her obvious drunkenness.

When we were finally back on speaking terms was when I started to come back into her window more often. That thought brought me back to the present and the fact that I was dancing with Kat again.

What was the big difference from that dance to this dance was that we were dancing better than we did at that last dance. She had seemed nervous that time and I wasn't to cool either. I normally did not dance at school functions, like ever, not even with the hottest of the chicks that begged me to take them and were lucky enough for me to say yes too.

This time we were completely comfortable with each other and she let me lead her with more strength and we danced better than last time. Another thing I noticed was that I was right when I thought I recognized the song playing.

The song playing was the same as what was playing at the dance. I wondered if she had bought it after our dance or if she had it from the beginning. It was a pretty good song and as I started to pay attention to the lyrics, they almost completely summarized whatever relationship Kat and I had.

The song ended and I made a mental note to look up the song once I left Kat's place. We stopped dancing and she finally opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me. I shrugged "I wanted to see you again, and got a free dance out of it." She looked at me and smiled, not even bothering to insult me. This was defiantly out of character.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" She looked down and sadly smiled. "Well, today happens to be the anniversary of my mom's death." She looked down again and I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

After a while I asked her again, "What does that have to do with the dancing?" We locked eyes; my gaze was steady, telling her to trust me through my eyes.

"My mother loved to dance…that was how she fell in love with my father, through a dance." There was sadness in her voice and I hugged her more tightly trying to gently ease her thoughts and get her to tell me more.

"When we were at that dance a couple months ago, I still didn't trust you; I mean you were _everything_ my father warned me and Bianca against." She continued "But, that was when I started too actually like you."

She motioned to her bed, "I was sitting on my bed, with my IPod on shuffle, and a song came on." She stated. My gaze was still firmly on her and she sensed that I wanted more.

"It sounded familiar and then I recognized it. It was the song we danced to at that dance. It's called 'Carry Me On'" she explained as I nodded

"I remember," I assured her, "You probably wouldn't believe me but that was one of the best dances I'd ever been too, mostly because, I wasn't forced to dance, with some bimbo who was only out for sex and a boost on her rep." I told her truthfully, "the only downside was getting arrested; it would have better if that part didn't happen." I quickly stated.

"Yeah," she agreed and then when I asked her gently if she would continue her story. She nodded and continued, "I thought about how my mom fell in love over a dance and that got me thinking about our dance. And I realized that I really, _really,_ like you."

She moved to sit on her bed and I followed. I was surprised that Kat had actually told me that. She was normally so secretive, like a certain person I know, and always kept her walls securely up. She went on.

"So, I put the song on repeat and danced with myself, all the while thinking about you and my mom, and what she would say to me if she were still here." She stopped and I could tell she was done because she had already told me more about her than I had told her about me in all the time we had known each other.

"Well, I quite enjoyed dancing with you." I told her and moved closer to her. I leaned in close so I could whisper to her what I had been feeling from the beginning. "Kat, I don't normally tell _anybody_ this, not any of the girls I had ever been with, and not with any of my family, but-"I stopped and tilted her head so I could look into her beautiful eyes.

She looked at me with a mixture of hope and anticipation in her eyes. She waited for me to finish but I quickly pulled her up and asked if we could dance again. She accepted and we got back into the position. While we danced again, she started to speak.

"You know, my mom used to tell me that you could tell a person's feelings for you by how they danced with you." I lifted my eyebrows at that and pulled her in closer to me. "In that case…" We danced closer than ever before and she rested her head on my shoulder. Once the song reached the chorus I noticed this would a perfect time to tell her, without interruptions on my part. I pulled back so I could look back into her eyes.

"I love you." I said before kissing her. We swayed to the music while we kissed. I could feel all the emotions rushing through me and I knew this was something I never felt before. I could feel her smile against my lips and she pulled away. She looked at me and I saw the depth in her eyes and could tell she felt the same way, but I still wanted her to say it out loud.

"I love you, too." She said "I have for a very long time." I kissed her again and we stayed like that for awhile. I wanted to stay like this forever, in her arms, with her lips against mine and her hands in my hair.

We moved over to her bed and as I lay on top of her I did not think about having sex with her; I felt just pure love. I couldn't help but feel that Walter would be proud that I decided to keep it in my pants.

We broke apart and we laid there together in her bed, with her head on my chest and my face buried in hair, taking in her sweet vanilla scent. I looked at her and then started to think about where I was before I met her.

I was loner with no friends and no people who cared about me enough for me to officially call them family. I was scaring kids left and right and did nothing to stop rumors that were spread about me around the school.

I cared nothing about my life or the people in it, but still went on living, hoping that I would finally find someone who I would let see through Patrick Verona, man who kills people and enjoys the taste of there flesh, to the real me, Patrick Verona, who was just waiting for someone like Kat to come and save me. But now I knew I would always have Kat, and that knowledge was all it took to carry me on.


End file.
